Um dia especial
by lehay-chan
Summary: O aniversário é uma data extremamente especial pra quem o comemora e recordações especiais são mais do que necessárias nesse época. Presente de aniversário pros fãs do capitão mais carismático e querido do mundo.


Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO AHO SENCHO.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Eram cinco horas da manhã, mas quem disse que aquele idiota ligava? Imagino que saiba de quem estou falando sim o mais inconseqüente pirata que esse mundo já conheceu Monkey D. Luffy. A tripulação queria matá-lo, entretanto Luffy tinha um motivo para estar tão feliz.

- acordem pessoal! Hoje é meu aniversário e eu quero uma grande festa!

"_Maldito"_ pensavam.

Desde o começo da semana eles estavam planejando o que fariam no aniversário de seu capitão e depois de muitas discussões finalmente chegaram a um consenso.

**Flashback On.**

- agora que decidimos o que vamos fazer, temos que ver quem distrairá o Luffy enquanto os outros fazem a decoração – Franky dizia aquilo, mas estava torcendo pra não ser ele, pois precisava terminar presente de Luffy antes de amanhã à noite.

- Sanji-kun não vai poder porque vai cuidar da comida, Franky também porque tem o presente do Luffy pra terminar, Zoro é um inútil então não, Ussop e Chopper vão fazer os cartazes, Brook vai estar ocupado com os instrumentos então só sobrou eu e a Robin – aquela história toda de aniversário estava fazendo Nami ter dores de cabeça, mas sabia que o final compensaria.

- vou ter que ajudar a pendurar os cartazes – a morena dava desculpas, mas seu motivo era nobre – então só sobrou você.

- _"não sei se te esgano ou se te agradeço Robin"_ está certo então, amanhã o Luffy provavelmente acordará cedo então temos que ser rápidos pra que ele não perceba o que estamos fazendo.

- CERTO! – disseram em uníssono.

- e Nami, que história é essa de eu ser um inútil?

**Flashback Off.**

A cabeça, com uma leve elevação, de Zoro lembrava muito bem da conversa.

- vamos começar assim que terminarmos o café da manhã.

Luffy não conseguia parar quieto, e ninguém conseguiu salvar sua comida no prato também. Saíram rapidamente para que Sanji pudesse começar a sua parte do combinado.

- _"agora é a minha vez"_ LUFFY!

Ele veio rapidamente ao seu encontro.

- que foi Nami? Aconteceu algo?

- bem, eu sei que hoje é seu aniversário e estamos preparando algo muito especial pra você, mas não poderá ver nada até que terminemos.

- por quê? – choramingou

- porque senão estragaria a surpresa.

- então o que eu vou ficar fazendo enquanto isso?

- vou colocar uma venda em seus olhos e vou ficar ao seu lado durante a tarde – corou com o próprio comentário - venha, vou por uma venda em você.

O moreno hesitou.

- o que foi Luffy? Não confia em mim?

- n. não é isso Nami, é que eu sou muito desastrado, e se eu pisar no seu pé ou te machucar? – seus olhos por um momento pareceram mais negros do que normalmente eram.

A navegadora sorriu.

- você nunca me machucaria Luffy e sabe disso – percebeu ele se acalmar – só não garanto que você não vai se entediar ao meu lado.

Entraram na sala de mapas, Nami pegou um tecido de cor preta que estava na gaveta de sua escrivaninha, se aproximou do moreno e vendou seus olhos.

- está vendo alguma coisa?

- nada nada – respondeu.

- como eu sei que não gosta de ficar parado, que tal dar uma volta pelo navio? – Luffy hesitou novamente – pegue minha mão e não solte.

O moreno tocou naquela mão macia e tudo ao seu redor pareceu ficar mais tranquilo e fácil.

- conto com você.

OOO

Os primeiros passos foram um pouco difíceis para ambos, porém com muita paciência conseguiram estabelecer um ritmo que fosse bom para os dois.

- estamos no convés não é? – perguntou o capitão.

- como sabe?

- estou sentindo o chão mais macio que o resto do navio por causa da grama – o rapaz virou o pescoço como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- o que foi Luffy?

- tem algo diferente, que não costuma estar aqui.

Nami olhou pros lado e percebeu que lá havia uma mesa para se colocar o bolo mais tarde e acima deles havia uma faixa escrita "parabéns Luffy".

- deve ser só impressão sua. Quer ir a algum lugar?

- no meu assento especial – se perguntava como seria estar lá com os olhos vendados.

- ta bom.

A ruiva percebeu que Luffy poderia andar pelo navio quase que por conta própria, mas não queria se afastar dele tão cedo então apertou um pouco mais a mão dele contra. Seu coração batia acelerado, há algum tempo percebera que o que sentia pelo seu capitão era muito mais do que uma simples amizade.

- você está bem – perguntou o moreno.

- porque diz isso?

- seu coração está batendo muito rápido, está preocupada com alguma coisa?

- não é nada de mais, estou bem – sua voz soou nervosa.

Luffy notou que havia coisas que eram mais fáceis de ver sem olhos e os sentimentos de sua navegadora era um deles.

- eu fiquei com você o dia todo Nami, sei que está incomodada por causa dos seus batimentos e respiração. Me conte, por favor – disse manhoso.

Nami não resistiu aquele pedido.

- chegamos – ajudou-o a se sentar só que manteve as mãos unidas – sabe Luffy, quando te conheci admito que te achei um completo idiota – viu a cara feia que este fez – mas depois de um tempo percebi o grande coração que você tinha. Você me ensinou o significado de viver e lutar por aqueles que eu amo...

O moreno não entendia porque sua navegadora estava dizendo aquelas coisas, mas por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, sentia seu interior se aquecer e seu coração bater mais rápido.

-... E quando fomos separados há dois anos, percebi que o que eu sentia por você não era e nunca foi amizade...

Luffy sentiu uma pontada no peito.

-... Era amor – encarou-o esquecendo-se que ele estava vendado.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer. Estava surpreso, porém feliz, muito feliz na verdade. Queria olhá-la nos olhos, mas aquele pedaço de pano o impedia.

- Nami, posso tirar a venda?

Olhou pros lados e notou que ele não veria nada da festa que estava sendo preparado pra ele.

- pode sim Luffy.

No começo sua visão ficou um pouco desfocada, mas lentamente foi melhorando. O céu exibia um tom alaranjado indicando o final daquela tarde, deixou para ver por ultimo sua navegadora e o momento em que estavam a fazia parecer muito mais belo do que já era. Quando tirou a venda de seus olhos estava incerto de seus sentimentos, mas bastou olhos naqueles belos olhos castanhos para saber o que seu coração há muito sabia.

- sabe Nami, hoje eu estou muito feliz porque estou comemorando meu aniversário com vocês, as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo, e você me deu hoje o melhor presente que eu poderia desejar – o rosto da moça se iluminou.

Abraçou-o com todas as suas forças, não conseguia explicar a felicidade que sentia nesse momento até que se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Luffy – falou ao pé ouvido, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar todo.

- sim?

- tem certeza de que não quer mais nada de aniversário? – soou propositalmente provocante.

- C-como?

Nami o puxou pela blusa e o beijou, um beijo cheio de carinho para tentar de alguma lhe mostrar os sentimentos tão intensos que tinha dentro de si. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso no inicio, mas logo tomou o controle do beijo e se não fosse pela necessidade do ar teriam ficado mais tempo juntos.

- adorei o presente.

- ainda bem porque senão eu teria sérios problemas em achar um presente melhor pra você – não contaria pra ele que não teve tempo para comprar um presente.

- o que dissemos sobre ter cuidado pra que ele não visse nada? – os dois levaram um susto e quando foram olhar pra trás, todos os seus amigos estavam lá olhando pra eles, exceto um.

- onde está o Sanji? – perguntou o capitão.

- nós tínhamos acabado de arrumar os comes e bebes, mas quando ele percebeu que vocês dois estavam juntos e sozinhos ele quis vir aqui e interromper então nós o amarramos e o prendemos no mastro principal – Robin estava medonha com aquele sorrisinho simpático falso – deixando isso de lado, acho que temos um aniversario pra comemorar não é?

Luffy olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado e sorriu, não poderia pedir mais nada em sua vida. Viu ela se levantar e estender-lhe a mão.

- pegue minha mão... – repetindo as palavras de mais cedo.

Ele se levantou com a ajuda dela e juntos foram comemorar aquele dia tão especial.

"_E jamais solte"_ pensaram uníssono.

- Ah, esqueci de te falar uma coisa Luffy.

- o que?

- Feliz Aniversário – disse ela e o resto da população.

O dia do aniversário de uma pessoa não se comemora a base de balões e bolo, é uma data especial que só acontece uma vez ao ano. Então quando esse dia chegar, celebre com todo com o coração.

Feliz aniversário Luffy e que você consiga tudo o que deseja ao lado daqueles que ama.


End file.
